El cine
by Lunelai
Summary: Alfred invita a Arthur al cine, y este, sin saber a lo que conllevaría, acepto. ¿Que clase de cosas pueden pasar dentro de una sala? USAxUK
1. Invitación

**EL CINE**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfiction fue hecho solo por diversión.

* * *

**Advertencias:** -Shonen-ai, y quizá mas tarde yaoi -w-

-Uso de nombres humanos

* * *

Bieen! ¡He aquí uno de mis fics de Hetalia! Ok, se trata de un USAxUK (mi pareja preferida ciertamente) y lo hice con cariño y también altos impulsos fujoshis para ustedes.

Me inspire en esto del cine debido a un sueño muy fanservice que tuve(?) 8D.

Sin más, espero lo disfruten~

* * *

**INVITACIÓN**

El chico ingles se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

De inmediato extendió una mano para tomarlo, y se dio cuenta de que quien lo llamaba, era el supuesto héroe. Su rostro mostro sorpresa, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar un poco mas apresuradamente de lo normal. En un segundo mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza. Todas eran iguales: ¿Por qué Estados Unidos lo estaba llamando? Después de todo, habían tenido una fuerte discusión de pareja hace un par de semanas, y desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había hecho algo por tratar de hablar con el otro.

—Hmm... Bien… veré qué demonios quiere. —dijo y después presiono el botón para contestar a la llamada. — ¿Si? —Trató de sonar despreocupado y natural.

—_Hello_Arthur! ¿Cómo estás? —Alfred dijo casi gritando del otro lado de la línea. Parecía animado, como siempre.

—Uhm… pues, bien, gracias…supongo…—Arthur le respondió dudoso, ya que le resultaba extraño que el americano actuara tan despreocupadamente después de aquella discusión.

— ¡Haha! ¡Qué bien! —dijo alegremente el ojiazul, como si nunca hubieran peleado.

Entonces Inglaterra de verdad pensó que algo no andaba bien; el comportamiento de Alfred le parecía descarado.  
Así que, de pronto se le ocurrió que Estados Unidos de seguro quería algo, porque de otra manera, no podía creer que actuaria de esa forma.

—Bien, Estados Unidos, dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Qué demonios quieres? —le pregunto de manera algo agresiva.

—Llevarte al cine.

Al escuchar las palabras de Alfred, el oji-verde se sonrojo un poco, y se quedo callado por un instante.

—Es enserio… ¿¡Quieres dejar de burlarte siempre de mi! —contesto enojado una vez que recobro el habla. Lo único que podía pensar era que Estados Unidos era un idiota fastidioso.

— ¡Pues yo también estoy hablando enserio! ¿Qué dices? Haha ¡Vamoos!~ —Alfred siguió hablando despreocupadamente.

— ¡HAH! ¿Acaso nadie quiere ir contigo y por eso me tomas de último recurso?...o… ¡ya se! ¡Seguramente me invitas por qué quieres que yo pague todo, ¿no es así? ¡PUES DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!.

—Arthur, deja de ser tan amargado. Solo para que lo sepas, tus suposiciones son incorrectas. —argumento el americano.

— ¿Me estas invitando así nada mas? ¿Se te olvido que estamos peleados? —pregunto el británico queriendo parecer enojado.

— ¿Peleados?... ¡Ah, ya me acorde! Bueno, ¿eso qué importa? Además, ¡Yo pienso invitar de todos modos! Haha, ¡por algo soy demasiado genial y un héroe! —y antes de que el inglés pudiera responder, Alfred continuó hablando—_Come on_ Arthur! Piénsalo, te llamare de nuevo en 10 minutos. ¡Bye! —después, colgó, dejando a Inglaterra con la palabra en la boca, y el teléfono aun pegado al oído.

— ¿y qué le hace pensar que yo quiero ir con él? —Arthur se pregunto a si mismo mientras, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión muy tsundere, miraba hacia un lado y soltaba el teléfono.

De pronto, un hada apareció revoloteando cerca de Arthur, y termino posándose en su hombro derecho.  
Este, al verla, sonrió.

—_Yōsei__–san_… ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunto el joven rubio a el hada.

—Hola Arthur. Bien, escuche todo. ¿Sabes? Creo que por una vez deberías confiar en ese chico. Sé que a veces te parece molesto, y que nunca te cree acerca de nosotros existimos, pero aun así, tu sabes que lo quieres mucho. Además, has estado muy encerrado estos días desde que discutieron. Quiero que vayas. —le dijo el hada.

Arthur no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la propuesta del hada.

—Bien…y….suponiendo que Alfred esta vez no está jugando conmigo…. ¿por qué yo debería ir? —le pregunto.

—Arthur, sabes que si quieres ir. A nosotras nunca nos puedes ocultar nada. —rezongo el hada. — ¡Vamos! Acepta y ve con él, estoy segura de que podrán divertirse como la pareja que son, y al final del día regresaras más que contento.

El rubio suspiro. Creyó que si un hada se lo decía, entonces era por algo, aunque aún no estaba muy convencido.  
El hada lo miro atenta, como esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Ok…iré…—dijo con una sonrisa. Un instante después, notó la cara de fangirl que puso el hada, y se sonrojo— ¡P-PERO…NO ES QUE YO QUIERA IR CON ESE IDIOTA, O QUE QUIERA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS! ¡SOLO LO HAGO POR QUE….POR QUE TU ME LO DICES… ¿ENTIENDES?—agrego para tratar de no verse ridículo.

El hada volvió a sonreír resignada. Era casi imposible que Arthur cambiara.

—muy bien Arthur~—dijo y después desapareció ante los ojos de su amigo.

_"No….no es que… que yo quiera ir con el… ¡no es así…!"_ pensó, y a continuación, volvió a sonar su celular. Era de nuevo Alfred —Este idiota… —dijo, y contesto enseguida.

— ¿Y? , ¿Paso por ti a las 6, o qué? —se escucho del otro lado de la línea, la entusiasmada voz del menor de los dos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Estados Unidos! ¡Dijiste que en 10 minutos, y no han pasado ni siquiera 4! —exclamo Inglaterra.

—Ah… si… ¡Lo que pasa es que no podía esperar! Y de todos modos… así hubiera llamado en 10 minutos o una hora, tu igual me dirías que sí. Jeje~—rió.

— ¡Pero qué insolente! ¿¡Por que estas tan seguro de que yo aceptaría tu invitación! —respondió sonrojado el inglés.

— ¡Pues porque me quieres! Bueno, ¿Paso por ti a las 6? —dijo como si nada el ojiazul.

— ¿Q-que? Yo no….bueno… ¡bien!—antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Inglaterra termino diciéndole que si.

— ¡Ok! ¡Te veré en una hora entonces!—el chico de gafas se alegro al escuchar la cortante, pero significativa respuesta de Arthur.

— ¿Una hora? ¿Estás en Inglaterra? —Arthur pregunto intrigado.

—Sí. Pensé que lo sabías, mi jefe y yo llegamos hoy. Tú entiendes, asuntos de nuestros jefes. —respondió Alfred.

— ¡No sabía nada!

—Podemos charlar de eso y más cuando nos veamos. Llegare puntual ¿ok? —advirtió alegremente.

—Más te vale idiota—

— ¡Te quiero Iggy! —dijo más alto y finalizo la llamada, dejando a Arthur con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¡Idiota! —dijo Arthur sonriendo con resignación, y un momento después también colgó el teléfono, y sin abrir la boca, subio a tomar una ducha rápida y así estar casi listo para cuando llegara su "novio" si es que acaso se le podía llamar así.

De alguna forma, le importaba no verse mal ante aquellos ojos azules.

**[Continuara~]**

**

* * *

**

Bien…. Denme una oportunidad! xD no soy perfecta escribiendo! Pero en fin, me esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias por leer!.

Me gustaría que dejaran un review, ¿les gusto? ¿alguna queja? ¿comentario? ¿algoo? Créanme que me es muy importante saber como les pareció.  
Y no se preocupen, que los siguientes capítulos, tendrán mucho shonen-ai (?).

¡Desde ya, los y las quiero!

Y por cierto, ¡Feliz navidaad~!

¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Solo contigo

**Solo contigo.**

En Londres, el sol ya se había ocultado, y era prácticamente de noche.  
Aunque el cielo ya estaba oscuro, se podía apreciar despejado, e incluso las estrellas dejaban verse, y el viento de aquellas tierras lograba despeinar a menudo los rubios cabellos de ambos chicos.

Arthur caminaba al lado de Alfred hacia la entrada del cine, que no estaba nada lejos, manteniendo una expresión un tanto seria en su rostro, mientras intentaba no mirarlo. El joven ingles vestía un suéter gris que se amoldaba perfecto a su esbelta figura, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos de vestir. Se veía muy bien ante los ojos del americano, quien como siempre, vestía muy informal. Este por el contrario llevaba una chaqueta negra, jeans azules un poco ajustados y tenis converse rojos.

El rostro de Arthur mostraba incomodidad, y no había dicho mucho durante todo el camino.  
Alfred en cambio, se notaba feliz, y con una sonrisa entre sus mejillas, como si no le importara que Arthur pareciera incomodo o incluso, molesto.

Más de una vez, Alfred había visto la mano de Arthur de reojo. Tenía muchas ganas de tomar aquella mano fría que le pertenecía a su querido Arthur, y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, cosa que le parecía sin duda una idea tentadora, aunque sin embargo, se abstuvo de ello debido a que no le pareció adecuado hacerlo si Arthur seguía tan serio.

El silencio perduro aun cuando juntos entraron al cine y mientras seguían caminando hacia las taquillas, a Alfred se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que Inglaterra tomara más interés en el. Trataría de darle celos para que las cosas fueran más interesantes, y rompió por fin el silencio que había entre los dos.

—Arthur, en el camino estuviste realmente callado. —le dijo mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos.

— ¿Y qué? —Arthur respondió con un aire un poco agresivo, como casi siempre.

—Pues pareciera que en realidad no querías venir conmigo. —agrego Alfred volteando a ver para otro lado. De pronto detuvo su paso, y se quedo parado ahí mismo, mirándolo a él esta vez con una expresión un poco seria. —Si no quieres estar aquí conmigo, puedes decírmelo de una vez. Haha~ De todos modos… hay un montón de chicas lindas que quisieran salir conmigo, y que por cierto, ¡tienen un mejor carácter que tú! —finalizo con una sonrisa arrogante de esas que el solo sabía hacer tan bien.

Ante todo lo que había dicho su joven compañero, Arthur no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que había dicho el que se hacía llamar su amante, pero después lo que no pudo evitar fue ponerse celoso y enojarse por sus últimas palabras. De algún modo le afectaba pensar que no le importaba a Alfred, y que él podía salir con quien se le diera la gana.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Que rayos me estás diciendo? ¡Si no te gusta mi carácter, entonces puedes ir a divertirte con alguna r*mera o algo así! ¡Yo me largo, maldito engreído! —dijo molesto y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse.  
Alfred definitivamente no pensó que reaccionaria de esa forma. No quería empezar otra pelea con él, por lo que se apresuro a tratar de arreglarlo.

— ¡No!, ¡Arthur, era solo una broma...!. —le grito pero no dio mucho resultado puesto que el inglés no se detuvo y siguió marcha adelante — ¡Arthur…! ¡ARTHUUR! —siguió gritando mientras corría hasta alcanzarlo, y antes de que se alejara más, lo abrazo por la espalda, tomando por sorpresa a el otro chico.

— ¡SU-SUELTAME MALDITA SEAA! —dijo casi gritando el rubio despeinado, quien por cierto se había sonrojado un poco.— ¡SUELTAME~!—volvió a decir de manera muy _tsundere_.

—Vamos Arthur~, ¡era solo una pequeña broma! Es que no me gusta que estemos peleados, y tampoco me gusta verte serio. ¡Me gusta verte feliz cuando estamos juntos….por eso…Quiero tenerte junto a mí en el cine~!—el chico de gafas le dijo haciendo una especie de puchero mientras lo seguía abrazando. Claramente sus palabras eran ciertas.

El británico, se sonrojo aun más con aquello de "juntos" y pudo sentir como subió el calor a sus mejillas.

— ¡Pues no me gustan ese tipo de bromas! —contesto tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Alfred.

—Haha! Ok ok ¡no lo volve…—rio y no pudo concluir su frase debido a que se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de Arthur no podía haber sido otro que el de un chico celoso. — ¡Te pusiste celoso Iggy! —dijo aun sin soltarlo.

— ¡¿Qué….?¡ ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASI! YO…YO SOLO…. —apenas dijo, pero no pudo seguir tratando de mentir. Le resultaba casi imposible el negarlo. Si, se había puesto celoso, aunque tampoco se lo iba a decir.

Alfred, al notar que Arthur no pudo defenderse ante lo que él dijo, sonrió satisfecho, y entonces se acerco tiernamente al oído de Arthur.  
—No te preocupes. Yo solo podría salir contigo. —le dijo suavemente al odio, de una manera muy seductora, que hizo a Inglaterra estremecerse y sonrojarse hasta las orejas, mientras una especie de corriente recorría su cuerpo.  
Un momento después, lo libero de la prisión de sus brazos mientras soltaba una risilla— ¡Vamos Arthur, llegaremos tarde a la función~!— dicho esto, volvió a actuar despreocupadamente, y ahora sí tomó sin culpas la mano de su acompañante, quien seguía sonrojado, pero ya más tranquilo. Lo condujo hacia las taquillas para comprar los boletos.

Arthur no podía percibir mucho a su alrededor, y de hecho, no le importaba hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban centrados en Alfred, y lo que este había hecho hace unos momentos, le había parecido extrañamente agradable.

El ojiverde aun no se podía acostumbrar a tener una relación sentimental con el estadounidense, y esa era principalmente la fuente de sus diferencias, sin embargo lo único que en ese momento le interesaba era estar junto a él. Junto a ese chico rubio desbordante de energía. Claro que ni siquiera lo admitía para el mismo.  
Arthur pensaba en tantas cosas en ese momento, que no presto atención a la compra que había hecho Alfred. No presto atención a qué tipo de boletos había comprado, que película se suponía que verían juntos.

De pronto, la voz del oji-azul lo trajo de vuelta.

—Ya compre los boletos Arthur. ¡Vamos a comprar rosetas de maíz, refrescos y dulces! — dijo alegre y esbozando una más de sus sonrrisas, apretó su mano con dulzura, conduciéndolo hacia la dulcería.

Arthur sonrió, y solo asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndolo obedientemente.  
El entusiasmo y la sonrisa de Alfred eran en verdad contagiosos…..Y encantadores también, lo que hizo que Arthur pudiera sentirse realmente feliz al lado de Alfred. De su compañero….¿su amante…?

**[Continuara~]**

Gracias a todos los que de nuevo leyeron. En especial gracias a las primeras 5 chicas que dejaron review, ya que me motivaron a escribir escenas "candentes" para el siguiente capitulo xD, que por cierto no tardara mucho en publicarse.

De nuevo, aclaro no soy una experta en esto de escribir, pero aun asi, doy mi mejor esfuerzo.

Me gustaria que dejaran un review para saber si les gusto, o no les gusto... TwT.

¡Feliz año nuevo queridas fujoshis!~


End file.
